


Hers, Yours, or Mine

by PieHeda



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face Slapping, Fear Play, Fingerfucking, Knifeplay, Masochism, Mild Blood Drinking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: “I need you to be her.”Tilly’s eyes grew even wider. Georgiou sighed in exasperation.“I… I know I look like someone you miss. But I’m not her. I can’t be her.”“I think you understand her well enough for what I need.”





	Hers, Yours, or Mine

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for Tilly/Killy is that Sylvia Tilly, and all Tillys in all possible universes, love feeling feelings. All kinds of feelings.

_As the new cadets filed in, Captain Georgiou examined them from the observation pod, suspended over the shuttle bay where they unloaded from their transport. She ran a finger across the screen, and the cameras reacted to her touch, scanning over the new faces._

_“That one,” she said, tapping the screen to zoom in on one of the women. “Tell me about her.”_

_“Sylvia Tilly,” said her second in command. “She was conscripted after being arrested on Earth.”_

_The girl had an asymmetrical haircut - that didn’t violate Terran military dress code for new cadets. Her multiple piercings did, and Georgiou could see the holes that riddled her ears where jewelry had once been. Her cheek bore a fresh bruise, which added to the surliness of her open glare. The new recruits typically looked all the same; young cadets in crisp new Terran Empire uniforms that they didn’t quite seem to fill out yet, wearing expressions of fear, or boredom in order to conceal their fear. Georgiou took special pleasure in looking for the ones that stood out._

_“She looks like a gutter punk in a stolen uniform. Why do I know that name, Tilly?”_

_“Her mother is the Minister of Public Enlightenment in the western states, on Earth.”_

_“This is Siobhan Tilly’s daughter?”_

_Few things surprised Georgiou after spending most of her life aboard Terran space vessels. A Minister's daughter with a criminal record, drafted into service, definitely fell outside of the norm._

_“Yes. Teen runaway; her mother hasn’t seen her since she was 13. She lived under an assumed name on the streets of San Francisco for the past five years.”_

_“What, as a homeless child?” Georgiou frowned with distaste._

_“No. As a gang leader. When Terran police arrested her and took her imprints, she requested military service. She’d been drafted before they had a chance to confirm her ID.”_

_Georgiou smiled._

_“How fascinating. Send her to my chambers. Make sure she’s bound; this one looks like she’s ready for a fight.”_

* * *

 

Georgiou was bored.

She was four days into a seven day stay aboard Discovery, and itching for anything that would break up the monotony.

Michael had been avoiding her since day two. Saru avoided her from the moment she stepped aboard ship.

Pike offered her a bit of entertainment at first, but she quickly lost interest in his game of “what’s different about you?” that he always played when they met. There were only so many ways that she could hint that many things were different without outright telling him her true identity. Furthermore, she’d never met a man so politely insistent on avoiding her private chambers.

She reviewed the map of the ship for the third time that day, grumbling at the lack of entertainments that she’d been accustomed to on her imperial vessels. She tried pulling up locations that were familiar to her from her visits aboard the Discovery from her universe, to see if that might reveal something of interest. She searched for the location of gaming rooms and gambling halls, a competition ring, the Mirror Discovery Captain’s personal pleasure room - all replaced in this universe with gyms, community spaces, a library, as if by some scolding puritan who insisted that the only past times must involve self-improvement.

Finally, she located something she’d previously overlooked: a lounge.

That could provide some entertainment. She didn’t normally drink; in her universe, intoxication was an unwise habit for anyone with power for the taking. Aboard the Section 31 vessel, she avoided alcohol for the same reason.

But aboard Discovery, with their rules and manners? If she were falling-over drunk, the only consequence would likely be an escort back to her quarters and a sermon from Pike about behavior fitting an officer.

 _Sounds perfect_ , she thought.

Picking her way through the bottles, she was faced with the realization that her tastes might be too refined for this ship. There were none of the exotic wines and cordials that she reserved for special occasions back in her private quarters on her own ship.

She investigated a bottle of a dark liquor with unreadable words etched into the glass. She uncapped it and sniffed - it smelled strong and herbal. _Yes, that will do nicely_. She took the bottle and returned to her quarters.

She poured herself a finger of the stuff, and sipped it. It was bitter and the herb taste was strong, but it had an aftertaste of citrus and florals.

“Not entirely boring after all,” she said, and doubled the pour.

* * *

 

_Georgiou entered the room. She was dressed down from her uniform to a black silk robe, belted at the waist._

_“Sylvia Tilly. Welcome aboard the Shenzhou.”_

_Sylvia had been left for her in a kneeling position on the floor. Her arms were bound behind her back in thick leather wrist cuffs, and her ankles were bound with similar cuffs to a bar. She was entirely naked, and from the looks of her hard nipples and goose-fleshed skin, she_ _’d grown cold while waiting. The girl glared at her contemptuously. Georgiou wondered if it was an act, to hide her fear. She’d had plenty of time alone in this room to consider all the devices and implements on open display, and to consider the tortures they might be used for._

_“I don’t care for that name.”_

_Georgiou raised an eyebrow._

_“What would you have me call you?”_

_“My soldiers call me Killy.”_

_Georgiou laughed._ _“A foolish name for a foolish child, playing at war.”_

_“I earned that name in blood spilled and bodies dropped in the Bay,” Sylvia said, smiling wickedly. “Ask the San Francisco PD how foolish my name is. They know it well.”_

_Georgiou smiled condescendingly._

_“Well, since you know what it is to have soldiers - to lead them, to strike fear in them - I’m sure you know why you’re here.”_

_She circled Sylvia, considering her options. She walked to a rack where whips, paddles, and blades hung on display, and made a show of taking her time to choose. She selected a steel bar._

_“I don’t think I trust you well enough to get close to your teeth,” Georgiou said._

_“They say you can tell a bitch by its bite,” Sylvia replied._

_Georgiou slid the bar through the girl's_ _arms, so that it held between the inside of her elbows and her back._

_“Stand,” she said, and jerked the girl to her feet by the bar._

_Sylvia immediately wheeled around, attempting to strike Georgiou with one end of the bar. Georgiou landed rapid punches to her side that set her off balance, and caught Sylvia_ _’s head in a sleeper hold._

_“Do you think you’re the first cadet who’s ever tried that?” she taunted, as she cut off the younger woman’s blood flow._

_Sylvia's_ _body began to go limp. She pulled her over to a bench covered in black leather, with a number of straps attached to it. She looped one of them through a ring on the cuffs, and pulled it tight to hold her against the back of the bench. She clipped a hook to the bar attached to her ankles, and tightened that strap as well, working fast before the girl regained full consciousness._

_She removed a pin at the back of the bench, and leaned the upper half of the bench back so that Sylvia was in a reclining position._

_“As I was saying. Recruitment requires initiation. Which of course, you know.”_

_The bright, hateful look was back in Sylvia's_ _eyes. Good. She wanted her to be fully alert for this. Georgiou knelt between Sylvia’s feet and twisted the catch loose on the bar, and expanded it to spread her legs._

_“And leaders take what is theirs. I’ve read your police file, Sylvia Tilly. I’ve read the testimonies of your soldiers, the ones who ratted on you to bargain for their sentences. You took a great deal while you were in charge. Let’s see if you can give as well as you get.”_

_She went to a cabinet and retrieved a strap-on belt, a black double-headed dildo, and a bottle of lube. She unbelted her robe to reveal her naked body, then sat on a chair opposite Sylvia._

_“Love the commitment to color scheme,” Sylvia quipped from her reclined position._

_Georgiou said nothing, but stared at her as she warmed herself up on the dildo, sliding it in and out of herself. Once she was satisfied, she strapped it into place with the belt, and walked towards Sylvia._

* * *

 

 

“You wanted to see me, Emper… um. Captain Georgiou?”

“I don’t miss being Emperor as much as I once did, Red. Although it is nice that you’re the one that always thinks of my old title before my new one.”

She wrapped an arm around Tilly and smiled warmly at her.

“Come in. Have a drink with me.”

“I’m sorry, no disrespect, but um. Are you drunk?”

Georgiou tried to look shocked.

“Of course not. That would violate Starfleet… something, I’m sure.”

Tilly picked up the bottle.

“Is this what you’ve been drinking?”

“A little,” Georgiou said.

“Um, it’s just, this is Kelpien absinthe…”

“How fascinating. It’s very good. I had no idea they made such interesting libations.”

“Yes, well, their metabolism is much higher than ours. And it’s about twice as potent as the strongest Earth liquor, so um… how much did you have?”

 Georgiou poured two glasses, and handed one to Tilly.

“Drink.”

“Wow,” said Tilly, after a small sip. “That’s… that’s a lot…”

“I need something from you, Red,” Georgiou said.

She pushed long curls away from Tilly’s face.

“So try not to make that annoying stunned expression. And don’t apologize,” she added, as Tilly began to stumble over her words.

Tilly shut her mouth. Georgiou took a drink - now that she was on the edge of getting something she wanted, asking for it was more of a challenge than she’d expected.

“I need you to be her.”

Tilly’s eyes grew even wider. Georgiou sighed in exasperation.

“I… I know I look like someone you miss. But I’m not her. I can’t be her.”

“I think you understand her well enough for what I need.”

“What is it that you need?”

Georgiou drained her glass. She didn’t take her eye off of Tilly.

“I’m going to ask you for something Red, and I want you to tell me your immediate reaction. Don’t think about rules and regulations, don’t think about what’s inappropriate. Don’t worry who will find out; what happens here will never leave this room. Just say what you want. Can you do that?”

Tilly blinked. “I am completely terrified about what you’re about to say.”

Georgiou paused. This tendency of Tilly’s to process her feelings was exactly the reason why she called her here - she just wished she would do it quietly.

“It’s a yes or no question,” Georgiou said, working to keep her voice even. “And if you reject my offer, you may go. I’ll never discuss it again.”

“Um. I’ll try. I mean yes. Immediate reaction. Yes.”

“I want to take you to bed,” Georgiou said. “I’ll do whatever you like, satisfy whatever dark desire you may have, and in exchange, you will go down on me.”

Georgiou forced herself not to cringe at the specificity of her request. She hated how no one in the Federation seemed to relish surprise, or improvisation when it came to sex. Still, watching the girl’s blank face, it seemed clear that she had to be that specific. This was bad enough, without watching Tilly stumble through a number of nervous questions before she could get an answer.

“I’m waiting.”

“Oh! Sorry. I’m…” Tilly shook her head. “I’m just. Deciding. What I want. Because yes.”

“Yes?”

Georgiou realized she hadn’t been expecting the answer that she wanted.

Tilly smiled self-consciously.

“I try not to give up opportunities.”

Georgiou grinned. She wasn’t Killy, but she might prove to be even more interesting than Georgiou had hoped.

“We have time,” Georgiou said. “Come, perhaps I can help you with your decision. In the meantime, shall we make ourselves more comfortable?”

She led Tilly towards the guest quarters’ bedroom.

* * *

 

 _Georgiou set the bottle of lube on the floor next to Sylvia_ _’s feet, and leaned across her, letting the dry dildo drag across the red tuft of hair between her legs as she grasped her breasts and bit her nipple. She watched Sylvia’s face as she did so. Her breath quickened and she raised her head, eyes blazing, to watch. Georgiou bit harder. The girl yelped._

_“Already you’re crying out?” Georgiou said. “I can bite much harder than that. I can get something sharp - you like piercings so much, obviously.”_

_Sylvia's_ _eyes widened and her breath came even quicker._

_“Does that frighten you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Her answer threw Georgiou off. She had pleased herself with many of her underlings in this room, and tortured many enemies, and not one of them had answered_ _“yes” when asked if they were afraid. She asked the question because she liked to watch them struggle and hide their feelings, relished their discomfort at knowing they were showing fear (especially if they believed they’d been hiding it). She asked that question to plant seeds of doubt in people who showed no fear at all._

_“Oh? And what else are you afraid of?”_

_The girl glanced down her body, and back to Georgiou's_ _eyes._

_“That cock you’re wearing is too big for me.”_

_Georgiou plunged a finger into Sylvia. She wasn't_ _wet enough for it, and she gasped. She gritted her teeth and the fear was clear on her face, but she kept eye contact as Georgiou fucked her._

_Georgiou added another finger. She watched as fear and anger mixed on Sylvia_ _’s face. She added a third finger. The girl cringed._

_“I don’t think it’s too big at all,” Georgiou said._

_She grabbed the bottle of lube and stroked some of it onto the cock, and sank it into her._

_The girl cried out again, a sustained yell this time. As Georgiou fucked her, Sylvia rose up on her elbows and the yell transformed into a roar._

_Georgiou grasped her hips and fucked her harder. Sylvia_ _’s face and neck strained, her voice broke painfully, but she wouldn’t stop yelling. Georgiou roared back, until her own throat began to hurt. She pulled out, and retreated to a spot behind the younger woman._

_She sat down on a chair in the back of the room to catch her breath. She grasped her chest; her heart pounded so hard it felt like it might burst. She unbuckled the strap-on and dropped it to the floor. What was wrong with this girl? Was she out of her mind? Or was she attempting to manipulate Georgiou?_

_She strode over to the rack and grabbed a dagger, and advanced quickly on Sylvia. She saw the fear in her eyes - genuine fear, she could see it wasn't_ _a show - as she leapt onto her, her knees on the girl’s upper thighs. Sylvia started to cry out in pain, and stopped short as Georgiou pressed the tip of the knife to her throat._

_“This is not a game. I will kill you right here if you don’t tell me what you’re playing at.”_

_“I’m not playing.”_

_She stared up at Georgiou. Georgiou withdrew the dagger and slapped her face, then pressed the tip to her throat again. She could feel Sylvia's_ _resentment, it radiated from her._

_“What are you, some kind of masochist?”_

_“In a manner of speaking.”_

_Sweat dripped from the girl_ _’s face, and she shook. Georgiou knew that perching on her thighs like this caused her tremendous pain. A tear rolled down her cheek - she was actually_ crying _now, but she wasn_ _’t_ breaking _._

_“I don’t understand,” Georgiou said. She removed the knife, and hopped to her feet. The girl groaned painfully as she did._

_“You’re expecting me to break down, or to check out,” Sylvia said._

_“And you’re fucking with me,” Georgiou said. “A deadly choice.”_

_The girl smiled._

_Georgiou wanted to drive the dagger through her throat, wanted to pin her to this spot and leave her body there to be cleaned up by the other new cadets._

_But more than that, she wanted to understand, because she could tell that this was power._

_“I’m not fucking with you,” Sylvia said. “I’m just not afraid of what you make me feel.”_

* * *

 

Georgiou took advantage of their frantic first kiss to find Tilly’s zipper and tug it down.

She slid her hand into Tilly’s standard issue Starfleet jacket to find a t-shirt instead of flesh, and groaned in frustration. She wrestled the jacket and the shirt off of her.

“This is fast,” Tilly said, trying to pull Georgiou back to her lips.

Georgiou broke Tilly’s grip the same way she would break a hold in a fight, and pounced on her, forcing her into an off-balance posture on the bed. While Tilly struggled between sitting upright and falling back, Georgiou wrapped her arms around her as if to stabilize her - and then unhooked her sports bra, and pushed Tilly flat on her back.

“Whoa!” Tilly shouted, catching her breath. “What… what just…”

Georgiou felt herself get wet. The startled look on Tilly’s face, the tremble in her voice, YES.

Georgiou took a breath to slow herself down, and then a second one to clear her head. Tilly was right, the liquor was strong. She had to remember where she was.

“Is this _too_ fast?” she purred, sliding her hand down Tilly’s chest to grasp the bra.

She pulled at it without waiting for an answer. Tilly’s breasts bounced as she snatched the bra off of her.

“It is, it’s way too fast,” Tilly exhaled. “And I think that’s what I want.”

Georgiou cupped Tilly’s breasts in her hands, thumbing her nipples.

“You want me to rush?”

“Not rush, exactly,” Tilly said. “Just… take me by surprise.”

She pinched Tilly’s nipples, causing the girl to gasp.

“Yes, exactly,” Tilly said. “And… you can be rough with me, like that. I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Georgiou smiled. This barely registered as rough by her standards, and so she made a mental note to fuck her like she would an equal, a spouse perhaps, on a night when no one felt like being particularly creative.

She stripped Tilly down to nothing, and undressed for her while the girl eagerly watched. She wanted to draw it out, but the sight of Tilly’s round breasts was too enticing. She discarded her clothes, and then spread herself over Tilly’s body and took her nipple into her mouth.

“I’ve missed this,” Georgiou said, groping and sucking. “Both of you have spectacular tits.”

“So mine are like hers? Is that a weird question?” Tilly said.

“Not at all. It would be strange if you weren’t curious about her. You are paler and softer than her. Your body isn’t marred with scars, as hers is. But otherwise, yes. Exactly the same.”

“Why does she have scars? You have the technology to get rid of them, right?”

“Scars are seen very differently in my world, Red. Many of us like our scars. They are signs of survival, or reminders to be cautious. Or in the case of a few of Killy’s, they are marks that I left on her that she likes to keep.”

She sucked hard on Tilly’s nipple, and applied pressure with her teeth. Tilly whimpered, and pressed Georgiou to her.

“No one I’ve been with is aggressive like you. Without asking permission, I mean. No one just…”

“Takes what they want?” Georgiou said, and took Tilly’s other nipple in her teeth.

Tilly took a shuddering breath, and moaned.

“Exactly.”

“I’m going to leave your nipples sore,” Georgiou said. “I’m going to bite them and suck them, and they’ll be sensitive for days. Every time you brush against them, or even when the fabric of your stiff uniform moves against them, they’ll grow hard, and you’ll think of me here, right now.”

She pressed her knees between Tilly’s and spread her legs.

“You’ll think of my cunt against yours, how - though you are very wet right now, I felt it on my thigh - you could feel me dripping into you, soaking the red curls on your pussy.”

“Holy fuck,” Tilly whispered, and fell into astonished silence.

Georgiou smiled as she nipped and sucked Tilly’s breast. She’d found a way to make the girl speechless.

She indulged herself in Tilly’s breasts until eventually she was moaning and writhing under her.

“You want something,” Georgiou said.

Tilly nodded.

“Tell me.”

Tilly blinked rapidly, a nervous tick Georgiou had observed in her before.

“Say it, Tilly.”

“I’m not used to making demands…”

“Make demands of me. Tell me, anything you want.”

“I…” Tilly blushed, and hesitated.

Georgiou ground against her.

“I want you to fuck me. I want you inside of me, I want to come onto your fingers, which…” she moaned as Georgiou snaked a hand down her body, “… won’t take long at all, I’m pretty fucking close.”

Georgiou dipped her fingers into Tilly’s folds. The girl was so wet that she slid into her easily. She delicately licked Tilly’s nipples, which were now swollen and red, and soon Tilly was grasping Georgiou’s hair to hold her still and in place on her breasts, while thrusting her hips in time with Georgiou’s hand as she fucked into her.

True to her word, Tilly came soon after, crying out at full volume. She sounded exactly like Killy, her voice raised in total abandon.

Georgiou’s heart raced, and she breathed heavy. Her head swam with intoxicants, and she focused in on the familiar sound.

“Are you ok?”

Tilly pushed Georgiou’s hair back where it clung to her forehead; the Captain had broken out in a cold sweat.

Georgiou swatted Tilly’s hand.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

Georgiou turned over on her back.

“I believe we had an agreement, and you have a job to do.”

Tilly eyed her for a moment, her mouth twisting. The girl was practically bursting with things she wanted to say.

“Tilly.”

Georgiou’s low, warning tone was enough. Tilly crawled down the bed.

* * *

 

_Georgiou gripped Killy's_ _throat while gliding the dildo strapped to her hips in and out of the younger woman (it was Killy now; she had to agree that the girl had definitely earned that name). She pressed on her carotid artery and watched her eyes haze into euphoria. She eased back off of it - it was too easy, just letting her slip off into bliss. It made Georgiou antsy for something more._

_Killy shifted and traced her fingertips listlessly across Georgiou's_ _arm. Either she felt dissatisfied as well, or sensed Georgiou’s boredom, or both._

_“Use both hands.”_

_Georgiou drew herself up and narrowed her eyes._

_“Are you giving me orders? Giving you the Command position seems to have gone to your head.”_

_“Please, Admiral,” Killy said, more obediently but also with a hint of urgency. “I want both hands, please.”_

_Georgiou placed her other hand on Killy_ _’s throat, and wrapped her fingers around to grip her neck. She let her thumbs rest on Killy’s windpipe, applying pressure until Killy’s eyes widened. Georgiou groaned and leaned in, quickening her pace with the dildo._

_“When you look at me like that, I feel it in my cunt,” Georgiou said._

_Killy's_ _breath quickened, but she regained control over her expression. The girl smirked up at Georgiou._

Brat _, Georgiou thought. She tightened her grip._

 _Killy tried, with effort, to take a deep breath. Her mouth gaped as she tried to suck in enough air to inflate her lungs. She struggled and inhaled again, and then the fear returned. She grasped Georgiou_ _’s arms. Georgiou locked her wrists and elbows and held firm. Killy drew another breath with effort, and panic filled her face._

_Georgiou groaned again, and fucked the dildo into her in hard thrusts. The base of it pressed against Georgiou's_ _clit, and she knew that with enough time she could come like this. A red stain bloomed and grew between her fingers. She’d opened up a wound on Killy’s neck - an unfamiliar wound, one that Georgiou hadn’t given her. She wanted to bite Killy on the newly opened skin and make someone else’s mark her own, taste the iron in Killy’s blood. She pressed her incisors together and bared her teeth, imagining flesh between them._

_Killy writhed under her. Her eyes fluttered and her grip on Georgiou's_ _arms slackened. Georgiou released her throat and Killy drew a desperate, ragged breath, and her voice filled Georgiou’s room as she came._

_Georgiou grasped her hips and thrust into her faster, and the girl_ _’s cries turned from pleasure to anguish - she was beyond the point of too much. Normally Georgiou would keep going and sustain the agony that both of them delighted in, but she’d lost the right position against the toy, and her orgasm remained frustratingly out of reach. She pulled out abruptly and removed the strap on, then climbed up her bed to recline on a pile of pillows._

_“Come here.”_

_Killy crawled towards her, still panting. She came to rest with her head on Georgiou's_ _breast._

_“Where did this come from?”_

_Georgiou pressed on the wound on Killy's_ _neck, and held her finger up to show Killy the blood._

_“The new Captain. Now that I’m a Commander, apparently I’m worthy of his bed.”_

_Georgiou raised her eyebrows, and licked her finger._

_“Don’t be jealous. I hate him.”_

_Georgiou rolled her eyes._ _“And of course, you love to hate him.”_

_“Hate-fucking him is delicious,” Killy smiled._

_“Hm. He has to cut my favorite Commander for that?” Georgiou ran her fingers along Killy’s neck._

_“The knife is his thing.”_

_“Don’t pretend. I know for a fact it’s your thing too.”_

_Killy shook her head._ _“Not the way he does it. But it’s not like I’m calling the shots. He’s the Captain.”_

_“I can take care of that for you.”_

_“You don’t need to. You should see the way he holds a blade. His grip is terrible.”_

_Georgiou smiled._ _“That’s a dangerous thing, for a Captain to be negligent with his weapons.”_

_“Right? That’s exactly what I’ve been thinking.”_

_“Well I suppose if it’s not your choice…”_

_“Admiral,” Killy said, lifting her face to look into Georgiou’s eyes. “He’s not like you. No one ever has been. No one gives me fear and pain as good as you do.”_

_Georgiou grasped the back of her neck and kissed Killy roughly, biting and bruising her lips. Killy pressed back against her, nipping her lip, and Georgiou chuckled into her mouth; the girl always pushed, never content to just give in to her. Georgiou pulled Killy between her legs._

_Killy pressed her thigh against Georgiou._

_“You were close to coming before,” Killy said. “You stopped before you were satisfied.”_

_Georgiou ground against her leg, and inclined her head._

_“You have thoughts about this?”_

_Killy slid her hand between them, and Georgiou caught her wrist._

_“You’re my favorite, but you don’t top me,” Georgiou said firmly. “Don’t let the liberties I allow make you forget your rank.”_

_“Of course,” Killy said, and withdrew down Georgiou’s body. “I should bow before you, to show my respect.”_

_Georgiou watched as she lowered herself to her sex, and reverently licked the length of her slit. Killy looked up at her as she spread Georgiou with her hands, and licked into her folds. The younger woman_ _’s eyes glimmered with excitement._

* * *

“So. Do we… do we make out first?”

Georgiou glared at Tilly.

“No, of course not,” Tilly mumbled. “So I should just, um. Go at it?”

“It’s not the same if I grab your head and push you down on me,” Georgiou said, stroking her hand over Tilly’s hair. “I will do that, however, if I have to.”

“Right,” Tilly nodded.

Tilly placed her arms beside Georgiou’s hips as if she were going to embrace her, and brushed her lips against Georgiou’s labia. She breathed her in, and then exhaled onto Georgiou’s skin. Tilly’s breath was warm, and Georgiou rose slightly towards her.

The younger woman enveloped Georgiou in her mouth, sucking gently, slipping her tongue just barely between her labia before her lips closed. Tilly repeated this motion again, kissing her cunt, Georgiou realized, sucking her into her mouth like the lips of a lover that she deeply missed. Georgiou’s belly trembled as she released a breath, and she felt annoyed at what would surely feel like an emotional reaction to Tilly. The younger woman gave no sign of noticing, and continued to kiss her way deeper and deeper into Georgiou.

* * *

 

_Georgiou moved her hips in time with Killy's_ _strokes, moaning as Killy found all the right spots. As her moans intensified, she heard and felt Killy’s voice, moaning in time with hers._

_“Are you touching yourself?” Georgiou said. “I prefer to have your complete attention.”_

_“You have it,” Killy said, and showed Georgiou her hands. “My mouth - and my fingers, if you want them - are entirely yours.”_

_“You sound like you’re getting off.”_

_“I am,” Killy said, and made a show of licking Georgiou extravagantly before burying her mouth deep in her labia once again._

_Georgiou narrowed her eyes. As far as she was concerned, each rise in rank meant fewer people with the power to command her to get on her knees and debase herself between their legs. She knew that lovers who are equals (more or less; Georgiou couldn't_ _recall encountering anyone she considered a true equal) would often do for one another things that normally would be reserved only for subordinates. Still. She couldn’t imagine wanting to lower oneself like this, much less enjoying it._

_She wondered if this was a power move. Killy liked to test boundaries, but she never showed any sign of wanting to take power from Georgiou. Georgiou had observed that Killy played the submissive most convincingly with the exact people that she wanted to take down; the fact that she liked to push Georgiou was a sign of Killy's_ _loyalty._

_She could only conclude that Killy simply enjoyed this task, just as she enjoyed many things that Georgiou couldn't_ _quite fathom._

_Georgiou pulled at her own nipple, forcing her focus back to sensation._

* * *

“Do you always eat pussy like you’re making love?” Georgiou said. Her voice came out more irritated than she’d intended.

Tilly paused to look up at her, confusion in her eyes.

“This is just how I do it? I don’t know what you mean.”

Georgiou laughed abruptly; it seemed Sylvia Tilly was always surprising, in any universe.

“Fair enough, Red,” Georgiou said.

She placed her hand on Tilly’s head and guided the bewildered ensign back down to her task. Tilly continued to stroke her lavishly, and as it brought her closer to climax, Georgiou rocked herself against the girl’s mouth. Tilly responded with a flurry of activity, stroking and prodding her opening, fluttering her tongue on Georgiou’s clit. This made her hips jerk, and Tilly enthusiastically repeated the fluttering motion.

Georgiou moaned and jerked again. Tilly hooked her arms around Georgiou’s thighs, and moaned into her in response.

Georgiou felt a pang, and grasped her own chest at the sound of Tilly’s voice.

* * *

 

_Georgiou writhed against Killy's_ _mouth, and her voice pitched higher and became breathy as she grew closer to orgasm. Killy began moaning with her again, and as Georgiou bucked against her, the younger woman rose to her elbows and knees, barely containing her excitement._

_Georgiou grasped a handful of Killy's_ _hair in an attempt to still her, but the young Commander only reacted with more enthusiasm as Georgiou grew forceful._

_As Georgiou tipped over the edge, Killy cupped Georgiou's_ _ass in her hands and pressed the Admiral to her. She moaned ecstatically into Georgiou as she came, so that Georgiou could almost believe they were coming together._

_She surprised herself by trembling in Killy's_ _embrace. She delighted in their compatible desires, she even enjoyed Killy’s company. But this felt like something entirely new to her. This felt like a lover might feel, like a partner even. She felt peeled open and raw, more naked than fucking had ever made her feel before._

_Georgiou tightened her fist in Killy's_ _hair, and wrenched the girl away from her. She forced Killy onto her back and climbed on top of her, and bit and sucked her neck._

_Killy's_ _voice as she cried out expressed pain and ecstasy. She reached for Georgiou, grasping and pulling at her. Georgiou grabbed her wrists and forcefully pinned them, and bit her neck again at the recently opened wound. The familiar territory of their mutual fetishes brought Georgiou back down into her skin. Her heart still raced, as if she were amped up on amphetamine or some other Terran ground-soldier stimulant. She leveraged the unanticipated energy to spur her forward, pushing Killy to delightful new levels of suffering._

* * *

 

Tilly clung to Georgiou as she came, keeping up with the undulations of her body well enough to lick her through the throes of her climax. Georgiou’s heart raced at the sound of the girl moaning along with her, her voice so like Killy’s once again. She buried her hand in Tilly’s hair and held her in that spot, encouraging her.

The raw, exposed feeling that Georgiou always got in these moments with Killy bloomed in her. She took a breath and held it, sustaining this feeling of connection to the woman she held pressed between her legs.

Her orgasm receded, and then peaked and spilled over and she came again. She gave into it (it was a little easier thanks to the layer of haze left in her brain by the Kelpien absinthe; why had they never done this with intoxicants before?). She marveled at the skill of her girl, her favorite, and her knack for always pushing her just enough, and knowing when to stop.

She gripped a fistful of Killy’s hair and pulled her away now, advancing down upon her, flipping and pinning her, fulfilling her part of their ritual. She bit and pulled her lip, then sucked it into her mouth for a ravaging kiss. The girl moaned and wriggled under the bruising kiss and the tight grip on her wrists. Odd; normally she didn’t show signs of struggle this soon, but it didn’t subtract from Georgiou’s enjoyment of this moment. She took one last long suck at Killy’s lips, savoring the taste of herself upon her mouth, and drew back, thinking of threats and exciting new punishments to issue.

“Emper… uh, Captain, um. Sir,” Tilly babbled, gasping for breath. “I’m sorry, I just wasn’t expecting… I think I need to slow down. Or, um. Stop.”

Georgiou drew back, and took in the soft face and red curls. How could she ever confuse her for Killy?

“Yes,” Georgiou said.

She released the girl, and rose awkwardly off of her. She tried to temper her annoyance at Tilly’s concerned stare; Georgiou had invited her here, she had set the parameters. It wasn’t the young ensign’s fault that she’d lost control.

But the girl looked, once again, as if she were bursting with things to say, and Georgiou had no desire to talk.

Georgiou reclined on the pillows.

“Dress yourself,” she said imperiously. “You can go. And thanks,” she added, eyes rolling, making sure Tilly knew she had barely any patience for Starfleet’s manners.

Georgiou closed her eyes while she waited for Tilly to finish. With no visual cues to steady her, she felt a slight spinning sensation. She decided a bit of rest was in order, as soon as the ensign left.

“Thank you, Emperor.”

The words were spoken with a clear and assured tone, without Tilly’s usual hesitation. Georgiou’s eyes snapped open.

Tilly saluted, fist over her heart, and bowed before her.

Georgiou gave away only a hint of a smile.

“You’re welcome,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> There are some sex acts that are inadvisable here (do I have to say don't rape? Don't rape, obviously), but it's worth noting especially that choking/breathplay can be very dangerous. Fanfic isn't a kink manual, the breathplay demonstrated here is NOT safe.  
> The idea for this fic was largely inspired by [ this post ](https://www.reddit.com/r/DaystromInstitute/comments/b5dvmr/an_inuniverse_explanation_of_a_trope_why_is/ejcw662/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=ios_app)about Terrans and power/sex, which is a pretty great theory.


End file.
